Ordinaria Navidad
by FernandaWarriorPrincesss
Summary: una navidad no debe ser esplendorosa para ser un buen dia... basta con convivir solo con quienes quieres... estan solos en una familia pequeña Rodrigo lo ve como otro dia sin chiste pero su hermana Maria le alza los animos (Ligado a la trilogia de Atrapados en otro Mundo y Transformers Prime: El Ocaso del invierno) *One-Short y Songfic*


**Hola Felices fiestas**

 **Este pequeño fic llego tarde por tener mucho pedientes, pero la intencion es la que cuenta ¿no?**

 **y de antemano aviso que los Fic pendientes seran actualizados proximanente ya que por motivos personales muy fuertes no se habia tenido la oportunidad de actualizarlos y para compensar un poco escribi este One-short... incluso es un SongFic tambien asi que...**

 **Disfrutenlo**

 **Escrito en comemorazon a las fechas decembrinas.**

* * *

 _una navidad no debe ser esplendorosa para ser un buen dia... basta con convivir solo con quienes quieres..._

 **Ordinaria Navidad**

 **Morelos**

 **Mexico**

 **24 de Diciembre**

Era nochebuena en una calle sencilla de un municipio de Morelos en la nacio Mexicana, parecia que no habia nada grandioso que hacer... las casas estaban adornadas solo en su interior pero no de forma extrabagante como en las zonas mejor acomodadas como en villas residenciales o similares si no mas bien , un par de flores de nochebuena en masetas para animar un poco considerando que era una bella flor de invierno de las plantas que resaltan la belleza del invierno, se escuchaban villancicos como "peces el el rio" o "campanas de Belen" y como era una zona calurosa la nieve era un sueño infantil que muchos jamas llegarian a conocer, si; un dia aburrido al parecer... al menos hasta que...

-¡FUERA ABAJO! -grita una voz aguda de niña mientras una figurita menudita bajaba en el interior de un canasto de ropa por las escaleras, haciendo ruiditos de manejo como si fuera una especie de carrera de autos, iba perfecto hasta que...

\- cielo ya llegue... y traje fruta para el pon...aaaaaahhh! -la mujer que entro al hogar con las compras de la cena navideña se hizo a un lado hasta que el canasto y su conductor salieron disparados hacia el patio y de ahi a la calle, al menos no era un barrio muy visitado o habria problemas automovilisticos, y no hablo de que la niña no tenia licencia de manejo.- ¡Maria Esperanza Victoria Danielle!

-¿mande mami? -pregunta finalmente saliendo por debajo de la canasta como tortuga la pequeña de 7 años, vestida con un oberol, una camisa azul y todo su cabello hecho un desastre por la caida.- ¿me viste? -pregunta sonriendo.

-si te vi y ya te dije que eso que haces es peligroso ¡podrias romperte un hueso! ¡que no ves que podrias haberte matado! -exclamaba euforica, imaginense... Helen Castellanos aun sin que ninguno de ellos supiera de la condicion cardiaca de la pequeña la sobreprotegia de ella misma, pues la ultima vez... la vio caerse del arbol del jardin, por querer ponerle una casita a las aves segun Maria..- ¡ademas sabes que los niños que se portan mal no reciben regalos pequeña latosa! mi niña... pudiste romperte los dientes o peor...

-mami... -dice la menor alargando la frase aburrida.- es que me aburro... no me dejan ayudar a decorar la casa ni a hacer las pechugas de pollo rellenas para cenar... no se vale... -dice haciendo mohin.

\- eres muy chiquita para la cocina ahora mete la condenada canasta y ve a tu cuarto a arreglarte... y dile a tu hermano que baje a ayudar cuando termines que ya casi es hora.

-¿que no viene nadie de la familia? -pregunta confundida.

-no... este año no porque se te ocurrio cambiar el pure de papas de tu tia abuela Teresa por engrudo para piñatas con colorante amarillo... y sigues castigada por ello

\- es que dijo cosas feas de papa y no podia dejar que ella...

-a los adultos me los respetas jovencitas y tu tia ya es una mujer muy mayor... ahora... no sea altanera y orale arriba... te quiero hermosa y bien vestida.

-ni que fuera muñeca...

-por cierto... segun tu padre Rodrigo no tienen animos asi que... convencelo... ¿no? -le pide mientras Maria arrastra la canasta al interior.

-si mami... ¡papi! -grita una vez a viva voz entras a casa.

-¡mande retoño! -se escucha un grito en respuesta desde la cocina, en efecto, Arturo De la Vega padre con un delantal estaba preparando la cena.

\- ¡mami quiere que luzca como muñequita de sus revistas de moda! -grita riendo para subir las escaleras mientras deja exceptico a Arturo y a Helen quien iba entrando en la casa, asi inicio otra charla sobre de no vestir asi a la niña, asi la pequeña decidio tomarse una ducha tapando el ducto del lavamanos y llenarlo hasta el tope pues en ese tiempo su baño no estabamuy bien arreglado aun y no contaba ni con tina o regadera o similar, se remojo bien, se lleno de jabon, se tallo con esmero pues tenia 7 años a veces le costaba un poco pero desde los cinco queria intentarlo sola, casi lo logra, una vez lista empapada de pies a cabeza toma la secadora de su mama y la usa para un secado express como diria su padre, y asi siguio hasta que estuvo lista... considerando que su mama hizo de todo para tenerle su traje para que su niña brilalra como estrella... literalmente, un vestido de holanes centellante, medias transparentes brillantes, una diadema , zapatitos de lazo azul y una coleta... aunque no sepudo hacer mucho con esos mechones rebeldes que le tapan el rostro pero... al menos tenia algo de si misma para mostrar, pues aunque mona se vista de seda... mona se queda asi decia un refran.

-ya estoy... -dice esta mirandose al espejo pero se veia tan linda, adorable, tierna y muy hermosa... no era su estilo preferia un pantalon abrigador, aunque el frio no le molestaba despues de todo el invierno era su epoca favorita, nacio casi a mitad de este despues de todo, iba en camino al cuarto de su hermano como siempre entrando sin permiso, no habia ruido.- ¿Yoyi? -murmura y nota que las ventanas a su mini balcon estaban abiertas, se acerca despacio y ve a su hermano de 17 años meditabundo mirando el cielo nocturno... nublado por densas nubes grises y estaba susurrando algo.- ¿ah?

Sin que lo sepa Rodrigo hacia memoria a su niñez en estas fechas, no las esperaba tanto como antes, muchos de sus familiares eran despotas y falsos... lo sabia porque, las primas en edad con su hermana se reian de esta a sus espaldas o la hacian menos, como a veces los adultos discutian y peleaban, incluso tenia diferencias con sus contemporaneos, una familia enorme si... muchos primos, primas, tios y tias pero... ¿era real? hipocresia mas que nada... algunos hasta se apuñalaban a traicion con otros por palabras ya dice ese viejo dicho pecamos mas con la lengua que con el cuerpo, solo susurraba una vieja cancion que conocia:

Estrellas veo brillar  
Y trato de creer  
Que el me encontrara  
Aunque lejos este

Papa Noel no viene, ocupado debe estar  
Yo pienso en el, en esta Navidad

sin saber... que tendria compañia en ese momento y su hermana penso... seguirle el cantico

Tal vez tu puedes creer, en Navidad como yo  
y todos como ayer, ahora felices son,  
me hace feliz poner, el Arbol de navidad,  
tienes mas fe si celebras Navidad.

-Maria... -susurro el mayor un poco mas tranquilo, el animo y alegria de su hermana aunque a veces era exasperante era bueno en esos casos melacolicos, sin decir nada ella prosiguio con el canto con clara emocion y ojos de estrella brillantes como tal.

Regalos de colores, alegria te daran ...

Con historias me asombre, para mi no es igual,

nadie dormira para que llegue navidad

llegara papa Noel...

En eso Maria saca unas pulseras de cascabeles y los agita levemente en un ritmo de villancicos para animar el momento, pero Rodrigo estaba tan pensativo que no hacia mucho caso... pero ella insistio

-Se escucha un cascabel,

-ningun sonido hay,

-¡ese es Papa Noel!

-Todo en silencio esta.

-Los sueños hoy perdidos...  
-iremos a buscar...  
-asi sera si celebras navidad,

Asi sera si celebras Navidad...

-¿que quieres probarme con esto Pera...? -pregunta Rodrigo sin comprender como cayo tan facil como si fuera un un capitulo de un Fic de canciones o un episodio especial de navidad y era el colmo para un joven adulto segun el.

\- facil... mami y papi nos quieren abajo asi que mueve tus patas y ven conmigo... pero... -lo ve fijamente y se ete al cuarto del mayor, literalmente al armario.

\- Pera...

\- ¡¿espera no ves que me estoy concientando?! -dice mientras esculca la ropa de su hermano.

\- se dice concentrando niña... -dice exasperado mientras se frota la nuca ya cansado.- y ¿porque tienes el descaro de revisar mi ropa mocosa? -dice mientras sus truzas limpias lo golpean el la cara.- chamaca insolente... ¿como es que tienes solo 7?

-calla... -sonrie encontrando un liston negro, era una corbarta pero ella no recordaba de a momento el nombre y se lo amarra como un moño en la cabeza.- listo... eres el regalo de navidad perfecto.- dice con una amplia sonrisa- vamos a cenar que de postre hay helado anda muevete tonto... -dice empujandolo de forma divertida y rodrigo sin mucha emocion le sigue la corriente.

-¿porque te hago caso?

-porque me quieres mucho y soy tu hermana

-ay aparte... -dice con una sonrisa divertida a la par que cerraban la puerta.

En fin... solo fue... una navidad cualquiera, pero... al menos tendria un toque hogareño

 **25 de Diciembre**

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! -grita Maria corriendo alrededor de la casa casi chocando con el arbol navideño en camison largo blanco de piyama mientras se notaba que habia comido demasiada azucar pues tenia un pastel de chocolate en sus manos y de regalo, un cuaderno de dibujo.- ¡despierten mama, papa! ¡Yoyo!

\- ¿ese escandalo? mama y papa no van a bajar tienen... -dice Rodrigo bajando las escaleras aun en piyama hasta que su herama le arroja un paquete que de no atraparlo le cae en la cara.- ¿que?

-¡abrelo tonto abrelo!

-pequeño monstruo... -susurra tajante y abriendo la caja descubre una nueva consola de video juegos.- wow ¿y esto?

-mis ahorros desde kinder

-Maria...

\- bueno papa ayudo... -dice con una leve sonrisa.- yo queria darte unos pantalones estan todos rotos... pero dice papa que eso te hubiera gustado mas y mama nos regaño.- eso saco una enorme risa a carcajadas del mayor y le revuelve el cabello a la pequeña.

-gracias enana... Feliz navidad.- esta le saca la lengua alegre y sonrie.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo... no es mucho pero queria escribirlo para las fechas, Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo**

 **La cancion es Si la Navidad llega a la ciudad de la pelicula El Expreso Polar.**

 **Atte: FernandaWarriorPrincess**


End file.
